


SkySolo Story

by Gingercat65



Series: Skysolo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Parents, Gay shipping, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingercat65/pseuds/Gingercat65
Summary: *Disclaimer, this is a ship I’m passionate about. If you do not like this ship, then keep comments to yourself please. If you like this ship, then welcome! HELLO!**Side note, my Character Red in this, is the adopted son of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Rebel Hero/Smuggler Han Solo. So, yea… let’s start!*
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Skysolo - Relationship
Series: Skysolo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705408
Kudos: 6





	1. “Han? There’s a young boy here”

Luke: HAN! Come on! We’re gonna be late, for a briefing!   
It had been only a month after the fall of the once great Galactic Empire. Luke and Han had been a couple for 4 years. Luke’s twin sister Leia was already married to a Naboo Prince, named Prince Naver Nidor. Luke had suggested marriage and a family to Han, but Han would say that he isn’t ready yet.  
Han: I’m coming Lukie! Keep your robes on!  
Luke: I HEARD THAT!  
At the Rebel base.  
Mon Mothma: Ah Master Skywalker! General Solo! There’s some strange activity near Endor! Some of our troopers who were scouting the area, saw a ship crash on the forest moon! We’re sending you two to see what it is.  
Han: Us?   
Luke: Yes ma’am! Come on Han! We’ll take the Falcon along with Chewie and R2.   
Han: What about 3PO?  
Luke: He’s with Leia.  
Han: Oh right! Right!   
They leave for the hanger.  
At the hanger!   
Chewbacca: *ROARS!!!*  
Luke: CHEWIE!  
Luke runs to his old friend and hugs him   
Han: Chewie, set coordinates for the forest moon of Endor.  
R2: Beep boop?  
Luke: Yea. We’ve got a mission buddy.   
Han: Come on you two, you can both remise in the Falcon.   
They all enter the falcon!   
Han: Setting course for Endor!   
They set course for Endor and arrive.  
Han: We’re here!   
Luke: I’ve got the coordinates of that ship.  
They land the Falcon.  
Trooper #1: General Skywalker. General Solo! We’ve scouted the area and we have found the ship!   
Luke: Could you take us to it?   
Trooper #1: Follow us…   
They leaded the men to the ship. The ship’s wings were torn off! Luke senses something inside the ship and runs to its hanger door.   
Han: LUKE!?  
Luke opens the door with the force and enters. He gasps when he sees 3 dead bodies on the floor.   
???: ~cries~   
Luke: Huh? ~walks to a room and sees a 1-year old baby boy alone in its bed~ Awe! Poor thing! ~He picks him up and cradles him~ Han?! There’s a young boy here!   
Han runs in to see Luke cradling a young boy   
Han: Luke?   
Luke: We’re taking the ship back to the rebel base! With the bodies.  
Han: And the boy?  
Luke: Until he is identified, we’re looking after him.   
Han: *groans*  
The young boy giggles at Han!  
Luke: Aw! Someone likes you! You wanna held by your other daddy little one?  
Han: No! No! No! I don’t do kids Luke!  
Luke: Do you think he had a name? I like the name Red  
Han: Sure whatever.   
Luke smiled, and took the boy out of the ship with Han.   
Luke: Trooper, we’re taking the ship and the casualties back to Yavin 4  
Trooper #1: Yes Sir! Come on! Come on!  
Luke and Han take the little boy to the Falcon  
Chewie: *ROARS?*   
Luke: Shush. Chewie I just got him to sleep.   
Chewie cradles the boy  
Luke: AWE!! R2 take a photo.  
R2 snaps it.   
Han rolled his eyes; he didn’t like children.   
Han: COME ON CHEWIE!  
Chewie gives Luke the boy. Luke sits at the table.   
To be continued


	2. “Red”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking Red in, Luke is happy that he is becoming a father, while Han isn't so keen! As he had a rough childhood! But Luke is confident that his loving boyfriend is father material!   
> But little Reddy has a surprise for his family

Luke: Aren’t you a little cutie, Little Reddy.   
The boy giggles.  
Luke: Awe! Han! He smiled at me!  
Han: Whatever Luke!  
Luke: *looks at the boy* Don’t listen to your new father kid. He’s just nervous!  
Han: Chewie? Can you take over?  
Chewie: *ROARS*   
Han smiles as he goes to the centre where Luke and the boy were. Luke was cradling the boy.  
Han: Can’t believe we’re taking care of ‘it’.  
Luke: HAN! Don’t call him ‘it’  
Han: Well what do you expect! He’s not my son!  
Luke: How could you be so cold hearted to a little boy who lost his parents! And he won’t remember them! So, we’re adopting him as Red Skywalker-Solo  
Han: He is not taking my name! He can take your name!   
Luke: Fine! But he shall be taking both our names soon!  
Han: Whatever!  
Luke just ignores his love and cradles his soon to be son.  
Meanwhile… on Yavin 4  
Ackbar: Princess!  
Leia: Yes?   
Ackbar: We’ve gotten word that General’s Solo and Skywalker are on their way back, with a child.  
Leia: A child?  
Ackbar: They should be here in around 3 minutes.  
Leia: Thank you Admiral.  
-3 minutes later-  
Leia was waiting outside waiting at the hanger for them as she sees the Falcon and the trooper carrier with the wrecked ship land.  
Luke: Leia (Luke exits the Falcon carrying Red)  
Leia: Who’s this?  
Luke: We found him on the shipwreck. He didn’t have a name. So, I named him Red. Could you hold him while I help the troops with the damaged shuttle?   
Leia: Sure! (Luke gives little Red to Leia) Awe! Why aren’t you a cutie!   
Han: Leia?   
Leia: Han. (she cradles Red) Isn’t he a cutie!  
Han: whatever Leia! He isn’t my son!  
Leia: (slaps Han)  
Han: OW! What was that for!?  
Leia: HAN! Show some compassion! This poor little boy lost his parents! And all you care is that he isn’t your son! Jesus Christ!   
Red starts crying  
Leia: Shush! Shush! Don’t cry sweetie Aunt Leia is here, daddy Han is just being a fussy man!   
Han: Hey!  
Luke runs in!  
Luke: Hi my little Falcon Boy (he takes him off Leia) Come on, I have a little surprise for you.   
But Red would have a surprise for them. Suddenly Han’s blaster flew into Red’s hands  
Luke: Well? Erm looks like we got a little force baby! (chuckles and kisses Red’s forehead)  
Red giggles and hugs Luke   
Leia: Awww! Luke you’re gonna be a great dad! You too Han! (she holds her stomach)   
Luke: You okay sis?  
Leia: I’m pregnant  
Luke: What! Congrats!   
Han: Boy or Girl?  
Leia: Boy. Naver and I are struggling with a name  
Red: Dada?   
Luke: AWWWWWW!! He said his first word!!!  
Luke got really emotional! His baby was growing up so fast!   
Han chuckles  
Han: Can I hold him?  
Luke: Are you sure? I thought?  
Han: Oh, just pass me my son.  
Luke gives Red to Han, and Han leaves with Red to the Falcon  
Luke: Erm? Where are you going?!  
Han: Don’t worry Lukie.  
Han enters the falcon with Red   
Han: Hey Reddy, this will be one day be yours! My little Falcon boy   
Red: Dada!  
Red hugs Han.   
Han: You’re definitely like your father Reddy (chuckles) Come on, your dad is probably worrying that I’m gonna dump you on Endor. (He leaves the Falcon with Red)  
Luke: Oh, thank god! He’s okay!  
Han + Leia: You worry too much!  
Red: Dada! Dada!  
Luke takes Red and cradles him.  
Luke: You’re gonna be a great Jedi one day my Little Falcon boy!  
Red squeals happily 

To Be Continued!


End file.
